


Kinktober 2018

by DStiney



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Kinktober, Multi
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 08:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16133432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DStiney/pseuds/DStiney
Summary: Le principe est simple : Trente et un jours dans le mois d'Octobre. Trente et un textes. Trente et une pratiques sexuelles. Trente et un pairing.





	1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à toutes et à tous.

 

D'ici le 1er Octobre, vous allez pouvoir voir ici ma participation au Kinktober.

Mais le Kinktober, qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Kinktober est le petit frère de L'Inktober, un défi qui consiste, tout le long du mois d'Octobre, à faire un dessin selon un thème donné chaque jour.

Le Kinktober, lui, reprends le même concept, mais l'ouvre à l'écriture et se concentre sur des pratiques ou des fétichismes sexuels.

Ici donc, tous les jours d'Octobre, je posterai un texte sur un thème sexuel donné, avec un pairing dans l'univers de Saint Seiya.

Vous l'aurez compris, nous allons nager en plein rating M, 18+ et autres joyeusetés avec des personnages faisant des choses à d'autres.

Pour chaque jour, j'ai eu le choix dans une liste de quatre pratiques. La plupart du temps, je me suis limitée à un seul choix. Mais parfois, j'ai décidé d'en prendre plusieurs. Vous verrez le résultat par vousmêmes.

Chaque texte sera un texte court (normalement...), avec peu de contexte. Je me suis également imposée la contrainte de prendre un pairing différent chaque jour. 

Le fandom de St Seiya étant ce qu'il est, vous aurez deviné que la très grande majorité de ces textes seront du Yaoi. Néanmoins, j'ai trouvé le moyen de caler quelques couples hétéro, et même du Yuri. Le pairing sera précisé avant chaque texte, pour ne pas vous laisser de mauvaises surprises si vous n'aimez pas ça.

Autre défi que je me suis lancé : une grande partie des couples seront inhabituels. J'ai certes sacrifié à quelques pairings classiques, mais la plupart du temps ce sera de l'atypique. J'ai même été jusqu'à demander à certaines personnes, dont quelques-unes ne connaissaient pas l'univers de Saint Seiya, de choisir des pairings au hasard parmi la liste des noms de tous les personnages. J'ai obtenu une dizaine de résultats et certains sont... Inattendu.

J'espère que ce défi vous plaira, et que vous allez vous amuser autant que je pense le faire.

Je vous retrouve le 1er Octobre pour le premier texte.

Have fun!


	2. Jour 1 : Deep-Throating (Gorge profonde)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 1 : Deep-Throating (Gorge profonde)  
> Pairing : Mû/Aldébaran (On commence sur du classique)
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.  
> Merci à Elann pour la correction  
> Warning :  
> Scène à caractère sexuel explicite (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris).

Aldébaran leva les mains en signe d'apaisement et recula d'un pas devant le sourire mutin de Mû, faisant résonner un rire qui oscillait entre l'amusement et la gêne.

"Ta proposition est très tentante, mon amour. Mais je doute que nous ayons le temps."

Il vit les yeux verts de Mû se tourner vers la sortie de la maison de Taureau et les escaliers au-delà, avant de revenir à lui sans que la lueur affamée de son regard n'ai disparu. Elle s'était même teintée d'un soupçon d'amusement et de défi.

"Et moi, je pense qu'au contraire, nous avons juste le temps qu'il nous faut."

Le Bélier fit un pas en direction du Taureau, qui recula plus par principe que pour montrer un véritable désaccord.

"Ce serait jouer un jeu risqué..."

Mais déjà ses propres réticences sonnaient faux à ses oreilles, et Mû fit un nouveau pas qu'Aldébaran accompagna encore.

"C'est tout le principe. Où serait le défi sinon ?"

Son pas suivant se fit félin, alors qu'il posait sa main sur le large torse du Taureau, l'encourageant à reculer encore. Avec un lourd frisson, ce dernier obéit sans plus discuter. Il savait son amant têtu, et il devait avouer que l'idée n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire.

À force d'aller en arrière, il sentit bientôt le mur heurter son dos. Il savoura le sourire satisfait et prédateur de Mû, avant d'observer son armure quitter son corps pour le laisser se couler plus librement contre lui.

Avec un sourire amusé, Aldébaran vit les doigts fins et agiles caresser le métal froid de sa propre armure avant de venir se glisser vers la fixation de la ceinture dorée, leur propriétaire jetant un regard de reproche au Taureau.

"Je croyais que nous étions pressés ?"

Un rire de gorge secoua le large torse du second Chevalier d'Or avant que son armure ne le quitte à son tour, allant sagement se reformer à côté de celle du Bélier. Mû pressa alors son corps contre celui, massif, de son aimé, réclamant un baiser qui lui fut donné sans délai.

Les lèvres se joignirent avec un naturel né de l'habitude, avant de se faire plus pressantes, plus affamées. La langue du Bélier vint caresser sa jumelle, accompagnant le ballet par ses mains délicates sur la peau du Taureau. Bientôt, les doigts agiles descendirent, venant rapidement à bout de la fermeture du pantalon, libérant une intimité qui se sentait bien trop à l'étroit.  
Aldébaran mit fin au baiser dans un soupir, grondant d'anticipation sous le regard amusé de Mû, alors que ce dernier faisait jouer ses doigts sur son sexe, l'effleurant sans jamais réellement le toucher.

Il jouait, parfaitement conscient de la tension imposée par le peu de temps qu'ils avaient, de l'envie qui enflammait les reins de son amant depuis qu'il lui avait proposé cette petite occupation, de son regard lourd de demandes muettes qui pesait sur lui.

L'instant dura, entre impatience et délicieuse attente, dans une surveillance attentive du moindre bruit qui pourrait mettre fin à leur échange. Puis doucement, Mû se mit à genoux, ses mains accompagnant son mouvement pour venir taquiner les cuisses musclées du Taureau.

Ce dernier retint son souffle sans s'en rendre compte, noyé dans le regard malicieux de son aimé. Les années passaient, et le constat était le même : il restait toujours subjugué par cet être étrange et magnifique qu'était le Bélier. Par ses traits si fins, ses manières posées, sa bouche si délicate. Il y avait de la magie dans tout ce qui constituait son être, et il en était venu à la rechercher à chaque instant.

Aussi, lorsque la bouche de Mû entoura son membre qui, comme le reste de sa personne, était d'une taille plus que respectable, il ne put que l'observer le faire disparaître entièrement dans sa gorge, hypnotisé par cet acte pourtant maintenant habituel mais qu'il considérait comme improbable et fantastique à chaque fois.

C'était cette vision qui, plus sûrement encore que la douce moiteur de sa bouche, ou la délicate pression de ses lèvres, envoya une véritable marée de plaisir de son ventre à son dos, lui faisant arquer les reins et retenir un soupir.

Il sentit un léger rire secouer la gorge du Bélier, accentuant encore la pression autour de son membre, avant d'être libéré dans l'air frais du temple pour replonger presque aussitôt. Les yeux verts de Mû ne quittaient pas les siens, surveillant ses réactions, savourant les soupirs qu'il déclenchait, s'amusant des tentatives d'Aldébaran de les retenir ou de les dissimuler.

À chaque passage, sa langue s'appliquait à explorer les zones sensibles. À chaque passage, il l'avalait entièrement, complètement, avant de le relâcher presque entièrement. Et à chaque fois, le Taureau se perdait un peu plus dans son plaisir, s'appuyant contre le mur de peur que ses jambes ne le trahissent, quittant parfois cette vision si parfaite pour fermer les yeux et se laisser aller.

Si Mû était à genoux devant lui, c'était Aldébaran qui était à sa merci, soumis à ses mouvements si délicieux, à cette langue agile, à cette gorge accueillante. Il vint perdre une de ses mains dans la chevelure parme, plus pour trouver une accroche que pour imposer un rythme. Cela encouragea néanmoins son amant à accélérer, à le pousser plus encore dans ses limites, à lui faire oublier comment parler, comment respirer.

Le taureau avait oublié qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de temps. Il avait oublié qu'ils devaient être discrets. Il avait oublié qu'ils étaient dans un des recoins du hall de son temple, pouvant être surpris à tout moment. Il ne pensait plus qu'à ce qu'il ressentait, qu'à ce que lui faisait Mû, qu'au plaisir qui montait par vague, le perdant de plus en plus. Il avertit son amant d'une pression lorsqu'il se sentit submergé. Il le vit y répondre en l'avalant plus encore une dernière fois, alors qu'il se répandait dans sa gorge.

Encore sonné, il reprit son souffle, relevant un Bélier amusé et triomphant pour le prendre dans ses bras, sentir sa chaleur contre lui. Avec un sourire, Mû l'embrassa, passant doucement ses doigts dans sa nuque, lui partageant son propre goût salé.  
"Je t'avais dit qu'on avait le temps."  
Comme pour lui donner raison, le bruit de talons métalliques retentit dans l'escalier menant au Cancer, mettant fin à leur étreinte. Sans attendre, Mû rappela son armure à lui tout en essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses cheveux défaits, se dirigeant vers la sortie du temple comme si de rien était.

Aldébaran prit le temps de le regarder s'éloigner, avant d'avoir un petit rire attendri devant le comportement de cet homme improbable qui partageait sa vie. Alors il remit lui aussi son armure, rejoignant ses frères qui passaient déjà le seuil de son temple avec son habituel sourire jovial.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour cette première journée de Kinktober.
> 
> J'espère que ce texte vous aura plu.
> 
> Je dois vous avouer que le thème comme le pairing ne m'ont pas beaucoup inspirée.
> 
> Demain, nous aurons un de ces pairings improbables tirés au sort, mais je ne vous en dis pas plus.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé du défi du jour.
> 
> À demain pour un autre texte. ^^


	3. Jour 2 : Begging (Supplication)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 2 : Begging (Supplication)  
> Pairing : Milo/Shun (Pairing proposé par Allie)
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, la Toei et la Shueisha.  
> Merci à Notsil pour la correction  
> Warning :  
> Scène à caractère sexuel explicite (mais je pense que tout le monde l'aura compris).  
> Je précise que la scène a lieu plusieurs année après le manga, donc avec un Shun adulte.

Shun ferma la porte de son petit appartement avant de se laisser tomber en avant pour que son front trouve le contact frais du bois. Il ferma les yeux un long moment, épuisé, à essayer de détendre les muscles de sa nuque tendu par toute la pression accumulée.

“On dirait que tu viens de refaire la montée des marches du Sanctuaire tellement tu as une sale mine.”

Shun ne sursauta même pas, habitué aux intrusions régulières de la personne derrière lui. Sans se presser, il quitta la porte pour venir croiser le regard bleu posé sur lui.

“Une grosse journée…”

Assis sur le cadre de la fenêtre, Milo le détaillait sans discrétion, les sourcils froncés.

« Je comprends… »

Non, il ne comprenait pas. 

Ils étaient des Chevaliers, des êtres entraînés au-delà des limites humaines pour pouvoir combattre les plus grandes menaces qui pesaient sur l’humanité. Ils avaient vécu mille morts, sauvé le monde plusieurs fois. Alors une journée remplie en tant que médecin dans un hôpital, même après plus d’une trentaine d’heure de travail à devoir gérer les urgences venant d’un accident en chaîne, il devait considérer ça comme une sinécure. Ça ne devrait pas épuiser un Chevalier entraîné tel que Shun. 

Dans un certain sens, Milo avait raison : ce n’était pas le manque de sommeil, le rythme infernal ou l’absence de pauses ou de repas qui l’affectait. Il avait connu bien pire lors de son entraînement. Non, c’était le reste… C’étaient les cris de cette personne en plein délire qu’il fallait absolument soigner malgré tout. C’était l’angoisse, les pleurs et la désorientation des gens à gérer malgré le peu de temps. C’était le poids d’une vie entre ses mains, en sachant que d’autres attendaient encore après.

Avec un soupir, Shun jeta plus qu’il ne posa ses affaires sur la table, ouvrant le frigo pour en sortir deux bières. Du coin de l’œil, il vit son invité forcé quitter son perchoir pour le rejoindre, attrapant la boisson qu’il lui tendit sans faire mine de vouloir l’ouvrir. Il sentait le regard de Milo fixé sur lui, dans une demande muette à laquelle il hésitait à répondre.

Il ouvrit sa propre bière et en prit une gorgée tandis que le Scorpion attendait à ses côté, imperturbable. L’instant s’éternisa dans un silence assourdissant jusqu’à ce que la bouteille soit finite et son cadavre posé sur la table, sa jumelle encore remplie déposée à ses côtés. Alors Shun se décida, posant le dos de sa main contre le poignet toujours sur le goulot, réponse tout aussi subtile que la question, mais qui suffit pour qu’un bras vienne enserrer sa taille.

Le Chevalier d’Andromède recula contre le torse derrière lui, s’abandonnant au Scorpion sans plus de réticence, tout aussi anxieux qu’impatient de voir sa demande exaucée. 

C’était ainsi qu’ils fonctionnaient, entre non-dit et besoin inavoué. C’était ainsi qu’ils s’étaient trouvé, à leur plus grand étonnement. Ainsi qu’ils avaient commencé. Ainsi qu’ils s’aimaient, en quelque sorte…

Les doigts de Milo commencèrent à courir délicatement sur la peau découverte du ventre de Shun, tandis qu’il taquinait du bout des lèvres sa nuque. Andromède se laissait faire, ses mains posées sur celles de son aîné pour en suivre les mouvements sans pour autant les guider.

C’était logique, dans un certain sens. Le Chevalier marqué par la constellation du sacrifice, et celui personnifiant le danger et le prédateur… Leur synergie était presque évidente.

La chemise de Shun fut bien vite retirée, tandis que les doigts de Milo continuaient de dessiner d’étranges arabesques sur sa peau, délicatement, sans jamais réellement appuyer le contact, mais trouvant toujours les endroits les plus sensibles. Ceux qui, avec juste un effleurement, faisaient sursauter l’épiderme. Le souffle d’Andromède s’accéléra alors qu’il s’abandonnait petit à petit à l’attention, laissant à son amant le contrôle total sur ce qui se passait.

Longtemps, il s’en était voulu d’être passif, de ne pas rendre la pareille. Car il l’était toujours complètement lorsqu’il demandait « ça ». Puis il avait compris que Milo y trouvait son intérêt aussi, peut-être même plus que dans leur rapport plus classique. Que cela faisait partie du jeu, de leur échange. Que c’était en réalité tout le but de l’exercice.

Alors il se laissait guider, sacrifiant aux demandes sans aucune résistance, se laissant manipuler sans broncher. Ses sens étaient de plus en plus mis à mal par les caresses bien trop délicates du Scorpion. Il voulait plus, plus que ces effleurements, et ces lèvres bien trop légères sur sa clavicule. Il jeta un regard quémandeur à l’homme qui restait collé à son dos, s’attirant un sourire amusé, avant que la bouche de son amant ne passe de son épaule à ses lèvres, les effleurant d’abord, promettant un baiser pour le refuser ensuite, puis les rejoignant doucement dans un échange d’abord chaste qui s’approfondit néanmoins de seconde en seconde, forçant Shun à se retourner dans les bras de Milo pour lui faire face, perdant ses mains dans la chevelure azur alors que leurs jumelles vinrent taquiner le creux de ses reins. D’abords toujours du bout de la pulpe, avant de se faire plus marquées, plus appuyées, suivant sa colonne avant de s’en éloigner pour aussitôt y revenir, marquant parfois de l’ongle leur passage, faisant immanquablement arquer le dos.

Le baiser ne prit fin que pour laisser Andromède à bout de souffle, alors que les lèvres de l’autre Chevalier vinrent impitoyablement à l’attaque de son cou, de sa mâchoire, de son torse, enflammant de désir ses nerfs mis à vif par les longues minutes de frustration qui avaient précédé. Shun ferma les yeux pour se laisser plus encore aller à ces sensations, sentant ses muscles réagir sans qu’il ne le veuille vraiment, admirant presque à quel point ses sens s’étaient mis en alerte au court des dernières minutes, intensifiant chaque toucheré, chaque souffle.

Il sentit à peine ses derniers vêtements le quitter, réalisa juste le soulagement de ne plus les sentir sur sa peau, ressentant avec une sensibilité accrue le froid de l’air l’entourant, se coulant instinctivement contre Milo à la recherche de sa chaleur, de sa proximité, frustré par le contact rêche des tissus que lui n’avait pas quittés.

La tension qu’il avait accumulée dans la journée ne l’aidait pas, s’intensifiant, se diffusant, bandant chacun de ses muscles dans l’anticipation d’obtenir plus.

Les mains du Scorpion vinrent explorer les nouvelles zones dévoilées, leur faisant subir la même torture délicieuse qu’au haut du corps, explorant la rondeur des fesses, le creux des cuisses, toujours en restant éloigné de l’endroit où se concentrait de plus en plus de chaleur sous une érection déjà presque douloureuse.

Des soupirs passèrent de plus en plus les lèvres de Shun alors que ses mains s’accrochaient au col de Milo, s’aventurant parfois à chercher à écarter le tissu, se faisant toujours rappeler ée à l’ordre par les esquives habilles du Scorpion. Lorsqu’Andromède ouvrit enfin de nouveau les yeux, ce ne fut que pour trouver un regard bleu commençant à doucement se teinter d’orange au travers duquel couvait un feu affamé, prédateur, mais aussi une satisfaction, un plaisir sans fin de mettre le Bronze de plus en plus à sa merci, de lui faire perdre le contrôle, de tirer toutes ces réactions du plus petit de ses gestes, du moindre de ses souffles.

Un lourd frisson secoua le corps entier du Chevalier de Bronze, tandis que sa gorge se serrait en un gémissement étouffé. Sans plus de cérémonie, il se sentit soulevé pour être posé sur la table, forcé à s’y allonger é d’une poussée autoritaire. Alors les caresses et les baisers reprirent, explorant l’entièreté de son corps à leur guise, sans jamais pourtant faire mine d’approcher son sexe de plus en plus douloureux.

Shun se perdait dans ses sensations, s’accrochant au rebords qu’il trouva presque par hasard sous ses doigts. Son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il ne lui appartenait plus. Il n’était plus qu’envie et frustration. Ses hanches ondulaient sans qu’il ne puisse les contrôler à la recherche d’un contact qu’elles ne trouvaient pas. Son corps se tendait vers une chaleur qui s’esquivait aussitôt touchée. Ses soupirs étaient devenus des gémissements, presque des plaintes. Il était au-delà de son envie, au-delà de son ressenti. Son désir grandissait à lui en faire mal, lui faisant prendre conscience de chaque parcelle avide de son corps, de chaque bruit, de chaque contact. Il était au-delà de sa limite, il en souffrait… Et Athéna lui pardonne mais qu’il aimait ça !

Ne plus rien contrôler. Ne plus rien gérer. Ne plus rien combattre. S’abandonner au-delà de tout…

« Milo… Milo s’il te plait… »

Sa voix était plus un sanglot qu’une demande, mais cela suffit à ce que le scorpion cesse sa délicieuse torture, venant à sa hauteur avec un sourire vainqueur.

« Je… S’il te plait !... Plus… S’il te plait ! »

Seul un rire de gorge lui répondit, alors qu’il sentit les mains fermes de son amant le saisir pour le mettre sur le ventre.

« Plus de quoi, Shun ? »

Les doigts de Milo coururent de sa nuque à ses reins, laissant une impression de brûlure sur la peau sensible, avant de continuer leur chemin, s’arrêtant un moment pour taquiner l’orifice rencontré sur la route, pour ensuite descendre encore et juste effleurer l’organe jusque-là délaissé. Cela suffit à déclencher un véritable ouragan de sensation chez sa victime consentante, tendant tout son être vers cette simple sensation, le poussant à bouger à la recherche de plus de contact.

“Tu aimerais que je m’occupe de ça ?”

La voix du Scorpion était autant pleine de promesse que de menace. 

Shun se tordit le cou pour accrocher son regard, se mordant la lèvre sans encore vraiment répondre. Il détailla l’attitude détachée et amusée de Milo alors qu’il se penchait sur lui, sentant son envie dans son dos, frissonnant d’anticipation à cette vision et à ce contact.

 

“Oui… S’il te plait… oui…”

A ces mots, la main s’éloigna pourtant de la zone tant convoitée, s’attachant à torturer ses alentours, déclenchant une véritable litanie de gémissements retenus.

L’autre main, quant à elle, s’éloigna pour chercher rapidement quelque chose et revenir ensuite entre les fesses d’Andromède, les doigts enduits d’un lubrifiant que Shun soupçonnait avoir été mis à portée de main sciemment avant son retour.

Milo joua encore un moment, savourant les plaintes qu’il déclenchait, avant de doucement commencer é à préparer l’entrée de son amant.

A l’intrusion, Shun crut qu’il allait venir sans même avoir été touché. Non pas que la sensation lui donna un plaisir particulier, mais ses promesses quant à la suite des évènements le faisait trembler d’impatience.

Au fur et à mesure qu’il le préparait, les doigts du Scorpion vinrent enfin, petit à petit, se resserrer sur son membre, mais sans bouger, sans lui accorder plus qu’une simple pression, le narguant en lui faisant miroiter une délivrance qui ne venait pas.

Shun en devenait fou de frustration. Les doigts en lui, les doigts autour de lui… Il voulait plus. Il voulait le plaisir. Il voulait se libérer de cette tension. Ses hanches recommencèrent à bouger d’elles mêmeelles-mêmes, sans que pour autant un quelconque apaisement lui soit procuréer. Milo suivait ses mouvements. Milo empêchait toute friction. Milo prenait tout son temps. Milo le torturait de la plus exquise des façons.

Un sanglot secoua Andromède quand il atteint son point de rupture, quand sa dernière résistance fut tombée. Avec l’énergie du désespoir, il se redressa pour venir accrocher sa main à la nuque du Scorpion, pour lui arracher un baiser qui lui fut refusé er, pour lui lancer un regard de pure supplication.

“Milo ! Par Pitié ! Par pitié, vient !”

Un rire secoua son amant, alors que sans pitié sa main quitta la chaleur de son orifice pour venir le plaquer de nouveau contre la table.

“Tu vois que tu sais demander convenablement, quand tu veux.”

Shun n’eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà Milo entrait en lui, la main laissé sur l’intimité du Bronze accompagnant le mouvement trop lent au goût d’Andromède qui se contorsionna pour venir plus vite à sa rencontre. Il crut presque en pleurer de soulagement, accueillant la vague de plaisir qui saisit son bas ventre comme un assoiffé accueille l’eau. Son corps tout entier se tordait de plaisir alors qu’enfin il y avait accès. Il n’y avait plus rien, rien que ce poids dans son dos, que ce sexe en lui, que cette main autour de lui. Rien que ce plaisir qui lui faisait autant de mal que de bien. Rien que sa gorge qui hurlait d’autres supplications inintelligibles.  
intelligibles. (ou inintelligibles ?)

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il suppliait. Il ne savait pas s’il voulait que cet instant s’arrête au plus vite pour être enfin repus, ou alors s’il désirait au contraire que cette sensation à la fois horrible et délicieuse dure le plus longtemps possible.

Mais Milo décida pour lui, s’arrangeant pour l’empêcher de jouir, s’arrêtant lorsqu’il le sentait venir. Il voulait aller plus loin, encore plus loin, et Shun le suppliait d’arrêter autant qu’il le conjurait de continuer.

Quand enfin le Scorpion relâcha la tension, il y eut un moment de blanc et de vide absolu. Un paroxysme d’apaisement. Toute la tension, tout le mal le quitta en instant, le laissant épuisé et cotonneux.

Sans opposer aucune résistance, il se laissa essuyeré sommairement avant de se sentir attirer entre les bras de Milo.

Shun adorait cet instant. Ce moment de calme et de relâchement total. Il se laissait alors totalement aller aux soins et à l’amour de son amant, savourant avec un plaisir sans fin les caresses apaisantes dans son dos, les baisers dans ses cheveux. Cette affection si rare entre eux mais qui était si précieuse dans ces instants.

“Ça va mieux ?”

Le Chevalier d’Andromède leva alors des yeux déjà embuése de fatigue et de sommeil, avant d’offrir à Milo un sourire où pouvait se lire toute sa reconnaissance et son amour.

“Oui.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le second jour du Kinktober. J’aurais mis plus de temps, aujourd’hui.
> 
> J’espère que ça vous a plu. Le concept de Shun docteur vient des épisodes G Assassin où il exerce ce métier. J’ai aimé l’idée, et l’ai reprise pour mon Shun adulte. 
> 
> Je n’ai pas pu me restreindre et j’ai fait dans la longueur. J’espère que ça vous plaira tout de même.
> 
> J’espère que j’aurais réussi le défi de ce pairing.
> 
> Je vous dis à demain pour le troisième texte. Petit indice : on y retrouve notre cher Scorpion. ^^


	4. Jour 3 : Temperature Play (Jeu de température)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 3 : Temperature Play (Jeu de température)  
> Pairing : Milo/Camus (ce n’est pas aujourd’hui que nous irons dans l’original)
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.
> 
> Merci à Allie pour la correction
> 
> Warning :  
> Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.

Si Camus était un homme dirigé par ses émotions, sans doute serait-il déjà en train de coincer la petite bouteille qu’il tenait dans les mains dans le gosier de son cher et tendre amour, pour lui faire ravaler son sourire faussement innocent.

Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé. Comme d’habitude, Milo lui avait sauté dessus à peine Camus avait-il passé la porte de ses appartements. Comme d’habitude, ce dernier avait un peu protesté pour la forme avant de se retrouver comme par magie dans sa chambre et débarrassé de ses vêtements. Comme d’habitude, son cher Scorpion l’avait bien vite entraîné dans des jeux sous les draps. 

Sauf qu’au moment de passer aux choses sérieuses, l’irritant représentant du signe arachnide s’était mis en quête de quelque chose dans la table de nuit, avant de lui tendre “ça” !

La première question qu’aurait aimé poser Camus, c’était de savoir pourquoi cette “chose” se trouvait dans SA table de chevet. La seconde question, c’était :

“Est-ce que tu te trouves drôle ? ”

L’expression exagérément étonné de Milo donna à son compagnon de soudaines envies de gifle, “d’ami” promptement ramené dehors dans son plus simple appareil, et de porte qui claque. Mais Camus se voulait quelqu’un de serein et d’imperturbable, aussi souleva-t-il juste un de ses sourcils fourchus lorsque le Scorpion lui répondit :

“L’idée ne te plaît pas ? Je me suis dit que ça serait peut-être amusant à utiliser…”

Le Verseau se contenta de soupirer avant de baisser de nouveau les yeux sur l’objet impie qu’il tenait dans sa main.

Le lubrifiant “effet froid” semblait le narguer dans son emballage plastique bleu criard, promettant des sensations de froid intense décuplant le plaisir. Pour peu, il en aurait eu un rictus de dédain.

Il savait très bien que son amant le provoquait, ou plutôt qu’il avait dévalisé tous les gantiers du pays pour lui envoyer leur production annuelle au visage. Et il savait parfaitement pourquoi il le faisait. 

Il n’avait que deux choix, entrer dans son jeu et relever son défi, ou ramasser sa réputation du magicien de l’eau et de la glace et sortir de cette chambre comme un prince.

La seconde solution était sans conteste la plus censée, mais c’était sans compter sur son insupportable moitié qui vint langoureusement se coller à lui pour lui prendre un baiser que Camus ne lui accorda pas, et lui attrapant le flacon en plastique de la main.

“Ça sent plutôt bon en plus…”

Joignant le geste à la parole, Milo ouvrit la petite bouteille pour appuyer sur la pompe et récolter une portion du produit sur ses doigts. Aussitôt, une odeur de menthe forte chimique agressa les narines de Camus, alors qu’ayant abandonné tout semblant de bonne foi, le Scorpion vint tracer une ligne visqueuse sur son torse, de sa gorge à son nombril, plantant un regard provocateur dans celui, froid et distant, du Verseau. Ce dernier soutint la provocation, ressentant la sensation presque risible de fausse fraîcheur causé par l’agression du produit sur son épiderme.

Ils passèrent quelques secondes ainsi, à se regarder en chien de faïence, avant que Camus ne reprenne son bien.

“Si tu y tiens, testons ça.”

L’expression de Milo se teinta de surprise alors qu’il se laissait pousser en arrière pour se retrouver allongé sur les draps. Méfiant, il observa le Verseau presser la bouteille et se frotter les mains avec le produit pour venir ensuite les faire courir sur le torse du Scorpion, y traçant des chemins humides et sensibles qui bientôt laissèrent une sensation de fraîcheur accrue. 

L’effet était…. Décevant. La peau était plus irritée que vraiment rafraîchie, le moindre souffle d’air faisant réagir l’épiderme sans que l’impression ne soit vraiment profonde. Milo ne s’était néanmoins pas attendu à plus de la part du produit, mais il avait espéré provoquer une autre réaction chez son amant qu’une simple acceptation.

Il profitait néanmoins de ce qu’il avait. L’essai avait le mérite de faire sentir le moindre toucher des longs doigts de son aimé de manière accrue, chaque passage semblant tracer un véritable sillon de glace bien plus froid que le produit seul déclenchait, lui infligeant une brûlure qui persistait quelques instants après, multipliant l’impression de contact. Camus continua son manège sur tout son corps, faisant se contracter des fesses sous la caresse glaciale, s’attirant un gémissement impatient et douloureux en effleurant des cuisses.

Ce n’est que lorsque les mains du Verseau revinrent sur son ventre que Milo vit la légère vapeur qui les entourait, et eut un sourire victorieux qui lui valut un baiser revanchard.

Les doigts de Camus en profitèrent pour descendre plus bas, apportant leur étreinte glaciale à une érection déjà conséquente, et provoquant un véritable sursaut qui mit fin à leur échange. Le corps du Scorpion se contractait sous la sensation, le faisant forcer pour chercher l’air. 

Le regard du Verseau se teinta d’une lueur amusée, alors qu’il continuait sa torture du bout des doigts pour éviter d’abîmer la peau fine de cet endroit. Il en profita pour venir embrasser le cou de son amant, savourant la fraîcheur inhabituelle de la peau sous la chaleur de sa bouche. Petit à petit il descendit, dévorant la clavicule, venant pincer les mamelons entre ses lèvres. Là où il sentait la peau se réchauffer sous sa langue, il soufflait ensuite l’air volontairement refroidi de ses poumons, s’attirant des plaintes comme des gémissements de plaisir. Malgré son entraînement, malgré sa résistance, il sentait la peau du grec commencer à trembler imperceptiblement sous ses froides attention.

Il devait avouer que la sensation de contrôle le grisait. Tout autant que cette douce vengeance pour avoir osé laissé entendre qu’un petit flacon de produit industriel pourrait faire mieux que lui.

Alors il descendit encore plus bas, sur le ventre, le nombril, et jusqu’à rejoindre sa main, et le sexe qu’elle taquinait toujours. 

Il frissonna de satisfaction lorsqu’il sentit Milo arquer les reins pour venir à la rencontre de sa bouche, soupirant de soulagement sous la chaleur retrouvée lorsque la langue du Verseau vint l’entourer, grognant d’inconfort sous le choc thermique causé par le souffle gelé.

La main quitta le membre pour le laisser aux bons soins des lèvres de Camus, cherchant à tâtons le flacon honni dans les draps défaits par la poigne du Scorpion qui s’y accrochait comme un perdu.

Trouvant l’objet de sa recherche, le Verseau en enduit ses doigts, avant de venir les présenter à l’entrée de son amant. Délicatement, il en inséra un premier, s’attirant un cri surpris. L‘effet mentholé du produit mêlé à la fraîcheur qui émanait de l’index indiscret semblait avoir un effet des plus intéressants sur Milo, raccourcissant encore son souffle, le faisant se tordre d’inconfort autant que de plaisir.

Camus s’amusait des réactions du Scorpion, s’appliquant à le rendre fou sous les sensations contraires qu’il lui faisait subir, creusant les joues, caressant les zones sensibles de sa langue, soufflant le chaud comme le froid, bloquant la respiration de son aimé à chaque transition un peu plus brusque que la précédente. Bientôt, il ajouta un nouveau doigt, attirant une succession de spasmes autour d’eux alors que les nerfs sensibles de l’endroit hésitaient entre se détendre sous la caresse et se contracter sous le froid intrusif.

Enfin il le sentit se tendre sous lui, accueillit sa semence qui se refroidit instantanément au contact de l’air glacé qui expirait, donnant une texture un peu étrange qu’il n’était pas certain d’apprécier mais qu’il se força à avaler.

Il se redressa pour profiter de la vue de Milo alangui, le souffle court, un sourire de pur satisfaction sur le visage, avant de venir se lover contre lui.

L’essoufflement du Scorpion se transforma en rictus, puis en rire franc, avant qu’il ne coule vers lui un regard moqueur.

“ Rappelle-moi de te vexer plus souvent.”

Camus haussa les épaules, ne daignant pas répondre, préférant faire courir ses doigts sur le torse encore frais de son cher et tendre. Milo vint doucement chatouiller sa nuque d’une main distraite, avant de poursuivre.

“Ose me dire que si je t’avais demandé directement ce genre de choses, je n’aurais pas eu droit au couplet sur l’utilisation du cosmos uniquement réservé à la protection d’Athéna et au combat, et au pamphlet outré comme quoi tu n’es pas un frigo ambulant ?”

Le Verseau redressa la tête pour croiser son regard, avec dans les yeux une lueur amusée que quiconque d’autre que Milo n’aurait pas vu.

“Apparemment tu t’es déjà fait la leçon tout seul. Bientôt tu l’appliqueras peut-être, qui sait ?”

Le scorpion repartit dans un rire franc, avant de se tourner pour basculer Camus sous lui, un sourire mutin aux lèvres.

“Bien ! Et si nous réchauffions l’atmosphère, maintenant ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour le troisième texte.
> 
> Je suis désolée de n’avoir rien posté hier. J’ai eu moins de temps que prévu. Il faut dire aussi que j’ai été peu inspiré par ce couple que j’aime lire mais assez peu écrire. 
> 
> Je commence à voir les difficultés de ce défi qui me demande plus d’énergie que j’aurais cru. Pour moi qui remanie mes textes de nombreuses fois, poster mes textes presque crus est assez déroutant, je dois dire. Mais je compte bien tenir bon.
> 
> Je rattraperai mon retard dès que possible. En attendant, j’espère que ce texte vous a plu. Je dois vous avouer qu’il est né dans la douleur. Je n’en suis vraiment pas fière.
> 
> Demain je risque d’être occupée et il risque de ne pas y avoir de texte non plus. Je ferai de mon mieux, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre.
> 
> A très bientôt, donc. ^^


	5. Jour 4 : Mirror Sex (Sexe avec des miroir)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 4 : Mirror Sex (Sexe avec des miroir)  
> Pairing : Jamian/Misty
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.
> 
> Merci à Elann pour la correction
> 
> Warning :  
> Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.

Aussi nerveux qu’impatient, Jamian guidait sont aimé à travers les rochers et les buissons asséchés de cet endroit reculé du Sanctuaire, jetant régulièrement un regard par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu’il était toujours bien suivi.

Quelques pas derrière lui, Misty ne put s’empêcher de sourire au comportement du Corbeau, attendri. Cela faisait des années qu’ils étaient revenus à la vie, des années qu’il avait accepté l’Anglais pour partenaire quand ce dernier était venu se déclarer du bout des lèvres, persuadé d’être rejeté mais saisissant tout de même l’opportunité offerte par leur nouvelle vie. Pourtant, Jamian agissait toujours comme si leur relation était un rêve éphémère, craignant toujours de le lasser, de l’agacer.

Certes, Misty n’était pas l’être le plus patient ou le moins intransigeant qui soit, mais il n’avait jamais laissé le moindre doute sur son choix, aimant le Corbeau de tout son cœur et le respectant en tant qu’égal. Il avait fini par considérercela comme une variante immuable de leur relation, et avait même été flatté de toute l’attention que l’Anglais lui portait. Il appréciait, dans un certain sens, cet effort qu’il faisait pour toujours le séduire, pour toujours lui plaire. Cela apportait une nouveauté constante à leur relation, où jamais rien n’était considéré comme acquis. Et il devait aussi avouer que cela flattait son ego d’avoir un compagnon si dévoué.

Alors, lorsque plus tôt, Jamian était venu le trouver pour lui annoncer avec un mélange de fierté et d’appréhension qu’il avait une surprise pour lui, Misty avait su que son cher et tendre avait sans doute une nouvelle fois fait des merveilles, et ne pouvait que le suivre en toute confiance.

Et malgré cela, le Corbeau semblait craindre que le trajet ne l’agace ou l’ennui….

Aussi, lorsqu’il surprit un nouveau regard à la dérobée, le Lézard accéléra le pas pour se mettre à la hauteur de son guide, glissant sa main dans celle toujours rugueuse et usée de son amour. Le geste lui attira un sourire à la fois heureux et embarrassé, avant que Jamian ne vienne déposer un rapide baiser dans son cou, comme pour s’excuser de son manque de confiance.

Bientôt cependant, la nuée de corbeaux qui accompagnait toujours les déplacements du Chevalier d’Argent se posa, signe qu’ils étaient arrivés. Devant eux pourtant ne se trouvait qu’une des nombreuses falaises de calcaire qui faisaient le paysage habituel du Sanctuaire. Mais Jamian continua à l’attirer vers la paroi avant de le lâcher. Là, alors que Misty caressait d’une main distraite le plumage noir irisé de Muriel, son corbeau favori parmi la multitude des volatiles apprivoisés par son amant, l’autre Chevalier d’Argent s’affaira un moment sur un des interstices de la roche, semblant chercher une prise, avant de tirer de toutes ses forces.

Facilement, le gros rocher devant lui bougea, laissant apparaître un étroit passage. Le Lézard ne put s’empêcher de répondre au sourire timide du Corbeau lorsque ce dernier sortit deux lanternes électriques du sac qu’il avait emmené pour lui en tendre une, puis le suivit sans hésiter dans le petit passage, laissant les oiseaux derrière eux.

Le chemin qu’ils parcoururent dans l’étroite fissure de la roche ne dura pas plus de quelques minutes, mais fut semé d’embûches, entre obstacles à enjamber, et passages plus étroits où ils passaient à peine de profil. Mais au bout d’un moment, une lueur se fit au bout du passage. D’abord faible, puis de plus en plus présente, jusqu’à ce que les lanternes ne servent plus à rien et qu’ils arrivent dans une immense cavité.

Là, Jamian attendit, un peu hésitant, la réaction à sa surprise. Et il ne fut pas déçu. A peine entré dans la salle, Misty s’arrêta, la bouche entrouverte d’admiration tandis qu’il observait tout ce qui l’entourait.

La grotte n’était pas bien grande, mais elle était haute, perçant le sommet de la falaise et laissant entrer un fin rayon de soleil qui faisait scintiller la pierre blanche incrustée de magnésite. La faible lumière qui filtrait ainsi avait été intensifiée par un habile jeu de miroirs, sans doute placés là par le Corbeau, qui rendait la pièce presque éblouissante.

L’Anglais observa son aimé entrer plus encore, levant la tête et tournant sur lui-même pour admirer la beauté du lieu, avant de venir se couler dans son dos et enserrer sa taille de ses bras, chuchotant doucement à l’oreille du Français :

“J’ai pensé qu’un lieu aussi beau ne pouvait que convenir à quelqu’un d’aussi magnifique que toi.”

Jamian prit doucement la main du Lézard pour venir délicatement embrasser son poignet aussi immaculé que les roches qui les entouraient, ne levant les yeux que pour croiser ceux, bleus comme le ciel qu’ils pouvaient deviner par l’ouverture, qui l’observait avec une douceur et un amour qui le laissa sans voix.

Aussi laissa-t-il Misty se tourner dans ses bras pour venir enserrer son cou et prendre ses lèvres pour un baiser passionné, interminable. Rapidement, l’échange se fit plus passionné, des mains se glissèrent sous les vêtements pour venir caresser la peau. La passion les laissa pantelant, alors que l’urgence avait envoyé au loin les étoffes depuis quelques temps.

Le Lézard se laissa entraîner contre le mur le plus proche, entourant ses jambes autour des hanches du Corbeau, se laissant posséder avec un gémissement, tandis que la présence de son amant en lui le conduisait à une toute autre faim que les mouvements du corps de l’autre, de ses lèvres sur sa peau, de ses mains vissées sur sa peau soulageaient et attisaient à la fois.

Tandis que le plaisir montait au creux de ses reins, Misty leva les yeux pour croiser son reflet dans un des miroirs servant à renvoyer la lumière. Il se vit alors abandonné aux mains du Corbeau, les cheveux défaits par l’empressement, les yeux embués par la chaleur qui émanait de son ventre sous les attentions de son aimé. Il vit la peau foncée par le soleil de Jamian contre la sienne, laiteuse. Il vit les lèvres de son amant vissées à son cou, perdu dans le plaisir qu’il donnait et qu’il recevait. Il vit son propre corps réagir à celui de l’Anglais dans une danse si harmonieuse, si parfaite.

Et il se dit qu’il n’avait jamais rien vu d’aussi beau. Que son cher Corbeau, que certains qualifiaient de laid ou de banal, n’était rien de tout ça. Qu’il ne dépareillait pas dans cette grotte, entre ses cuisses. Qu’il le complétait, le ravissait plus qu’aucun autre ne pourrait le faire. Que là, à cet instant, alors qu’il se laissait aller aux mouvement de ses reins, lui, le plus beau parmi les Chevaliers d’Argent, ne pouvait être plus parfait qu’entre ses bras, que contre son corps, abandonné à son amour timide et si attentionné.

Et cette idée, cette vision enflamma son désir, le fit accueillir avec encore plus de passion le corps de l’autre, ressentir tout ce qu’il lui donnait, lui apportait.

Il se crispa sur les épaules de Jamian alors qu’il atteignait l’orgasme, geignant son nom et des “je t’aime” à n’en plus finir, se laissant complètement engloutir par le plaisir que ce sentiment de plénitude lui donnait.

Alors, il l’embrassa tandis que tout son corps s’arquait sous la déferlante de plaisir, tandis qu’il sentait l’autre venir aussi en lui. Il l’embrassa comme un assoiffé, comme un désespéré, perdant ses mains dans le dos du Corbeau, pour venir s’y accrocher pour ne pas perdre pied.

Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l’urgence de retrouver leur souffle devint trop présente, se laissant glisser d’un même mouvement sur le sol alors que leurs jambes refusèrent de les porter davantage, rendues cotonneuses par la passion qu’ils venaient de partager.

De longues minutes s’écoulèrent dans le silence, à juste profiter du silence, de la beauté du lieu, de la présence de l’autre, alors qu’ils gardaient un sourire béat aux lèvres. Puis finalement, un rire silencieux vint secouer Jamian, alors qu’il vint taquiner du bout des dents la clavicule de son amant.

“Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que ma petite surprise te plaise autant.”

Misty vint poser ses lèvres sur son crâne chauve, détaillant une fois encore la grotte et ses miroirs avant de répondre.

“Je l’adore…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voici pour le quatrième texte.
> 
> Désolée, j’ai beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup trop de retard. Je ne m’attendais pas à être aussi occupée cette semaine. La bonne nouvelle, c’est que je devrais l’être beaucoup moins dans les jours qui viennent, et que je devrais pouvoir réussir à produire deux textes par jours pour revenir à la normale.
> 
> J’espère que ce texte vous aura plu. J’aime beaucoup ce petit couple, je les trouve très mignons tous les deux, et ils ont une bonne dynamique. Mais ils ne sont pas souvent représentés, à ma grande déception.
> 
> J’espère avoir réussi à vous les faire aimer.
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.
> 
> Je vous dis à demain pour un nouveau texte. ^^


	6. Jour 5 : Sadism/Masochism (Sadisme/Masochisme)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jour 5 : Sadism/Masochism (Sadisme/Masochisme)  
> Pairing : Saga/Aphrodite
> 
> Disclaimer :  
> L'univers et les personnages de St Seiya ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada, de la Toei et de la Shueisha.
> 
> Merci Notsil pour la correction
> 
> Ce texte est un petit cadeau pour Jamesina qui m’a convaincu de finalement prendre ce pairing pour ce thème (à la base, c’était Aiolos/Saga, Saga/Aphrodite était pour un autre jour, mais Aiolos est un peu trop gentil pour ce thème…) et pour San à qui vous devez cette version d’Aphrodite qui est né sous son clavier, dans notre forum rp St Seiya.
> 
> Warning :  
> Scène à caractère sexuel explicite.  
> Scène violente explicite.  
> Scène flou quant au consentement  
> La pratique d’une activité BDSM nécessite certaines précautions qui ne sont pas présentées ici, ainsi qu’un dialogue entre les partenaires, une relation de confiance privilégiée, et un consentement éclairé. Si vous êtes intéressé par la pratique, renseignez-vous avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Aphrodite entra lorsqu’il y fut invité dans les appartements du Pope, nerveux. Il avait beau être souvent appelé, il sentait que cette fois-ci n’était pas pour une mission.

Son impression se confirma lorsque son regard tomba sur la silhouette du Pope qui se tenait à son bureau. Malgré le masque en métal inexpressif et la position faussement décontractée, il pouvait sentir toute la pression et l’énervement qui tendait les muscles dissimulés sous les lourdes toges.

Un frisson, d’appréhension autant que d’excitation, souleva les petits cheveux de sa nuque, avant qu’il ne le réprime pour s’incliner respectueusement.

“Vous m’avez fait appeler, Grand Pope?”

Il n’obtint tout d’abord aucune réaction, juste le silence et le Pope qui restait à consulter ses papiers. Mais il patienta, droit dans son armure.

“Dans la chambre.”

L’ordre tomba d’une voix presque détachée, et le Poisson s’inclina aussitôt pour ensuite obéir sans un mot.

Lorsqu’il ferma la porte qui séparait le bureau de sa destination, Aphrodite prit le temps de s’y appuyer un instant pour chasser les tremblements qui menaçaient d’apparaître.

Il n’était pas là pour être envoyé en mission, pour donner son avis, pour servir de bras droit. Non, ce soir, il était là comme exutoire, et il savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

Avec autant de regret que d’impatience, il quitta son armure d’Or pour la laisser se reconstituer sous sa forme totémique dans un coin de la pièce. Il n’était plus question de rapport professionnel, de relation entre un Pope et son Chevalier, alors il n’avait pas à la garder. Et puis, Saga n’aimait pas attendre qu’il la retire…

Il hésita un moment à quitter également ses vêtements, avant de se raviser. L’ancien Gémeau voudrait le voir se déshabiller.

Alors il attendit debout au milieu de la pièce, faisant taire sa nervosité qui l’aurait sans doute poussée à aller d’un endroit à un autre sans vraiment pouvoir réellement s’arrêter à l’un d’entre eux. 

Il voulait fuir. 

Il n’aurait bougé pour rien au monde.

Le temps lui parût à la fois trop lent et trop court lorsque la porte s’ouvrit enfin sur le Pope. Sans faire attention au Poisson, Saga se débarrassa de son masque et de son casque, les jetant plus que les posant sur la petite table à côté de la porte, libérant sa lourde chevelure grise.

Aphrodite ne retint pas son frisson cette fois-ci, lorsqu’il vit l’expression de rage contenue dans les yeux rouges de l’ancien Gémeau. Il s’efforça pourtant à rester digne et détaché, ne bronchant pas lorsque son supérieur passa à côté de lui sans un regard, le frôlant dans un délicat froufrou des toges pour se diriger ensuite vers la salle de bain.

Le Poisson sentait avec une acuité inhabituelle la présence derrière lui et chaque son produit : les éclaboussures de l’eau, le souffle qui se bloquait avant de s’asperger le visage, puis qui se libérait avec un soupir agacé, le tintement du lourd chapelet sur la pierre du lavabo. Les muscles de son dos se tendaient à chaque bruit, devenant inconfortablement douloureux. 

Puis il y eut le silence, et ce fut pire.

Il retint par fierté le sursaut qu’un simple effleurement au creux de ses reins déclencha, et déglutit difficilement lorsque la voix grave de Saga se fit entendre, bien trop près de son oreille gauche.

“Tu es nerveux, mon cher Aphrodite?”

Le Poisson s’autorisa un regard en coin, découvrant un sourire trop prononcé pour être bienveillant, écho de l’amusement sadique qui éclairait les prunelles rouges. Aussitôt, il baissa les yeux par respect, avant de répondre.

“Je me demandais juste ce que sa Majesté voulait de moi.”

Le rire sans joie qui lui répondit lui tordit les entrailles.

“Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi tu es là.”

Les doigts de l’ancien Gémeau quittèrent son dos lorsque ce dernier s’éloigna de nouveau.

“Déshabille-toi !”

L’ordre claqua dans le silence de la chambre, alors que celui qui l’avait prononcé repartait à ses occupations en dehors du champ de vision d’Aphrodite.

Le plus beau des Chevalier d’Athéna s’exécuta alors, se forçant à ne pas laisser sa nervosité rendre ses gestes trop rapides et ou trop secs. Il sentait le regard lourd comme du plomb sur sa nuque. Saga voulait profiter du spectacle, mais ne voudrait pas non plus que celui-ci dure trop longtemps. Et c’était devenu la spécialité d’Aphrodite de comprendre les attentes improbables de l’usurpateur du trône Popal() et d’y répondre avec toujours autant de dévotion et de zèle.

Sa chemise quitta donc ses épaules avant de doucement glisser le long de ses bras pour finir abandonnée sur le sol. D’un geste savamment étudié pour être le plus sensuel possible, le Poisson ramena sa longue chevelure azur sur son épaule pour dégager la vue sur son dos. Puis il se mit à genoux, se débarrassant de ses chaussures le plus discrètement possible, passant parfois la main sur sa nuque et ses épaules pour y attirer l’attention, réalisant que plus aucun son ne se faisait entendre derrière lui autre qu’une respiration qui se forçait à rester calme.

Lorsqu’il se redressa enfin pour laisser glisser son pantalon le long de ses fesses, puis de ses interminables jambes, il entendit avec une satisfaction qu’il fit taire aussitôt le souffle de Saga se bloquer un moment avant de reprendre, imperceptiblement accéléré.

Ce n’est qu’alors qu’Aphrodite se retourna enfin, se figeant sous le regard noir de désir et de colère posé sur lui avant de se forcer à baisser légèrement la tête. Saga l’aimait soumis, surtout dans ces moments-là.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de frissonner sous la simple caresse des yeux avides du Pope. Lui, l’impitoyable et dévoué Chevalier des Poissons, se sentait toujours impressionné lorsqu’il s’offrait de la sorte à son seigneur et maître. Pourtant, il partageait régulièrement son lit, depuis des années maintenant, et était déjà passé plusieurs fois entre les mains de l’ancien Gémeau lorsque celui-ci était dans état d’énervement similaire. Mais toujours, il se sentait écrasé par l’aura de l’homme qu’il respectait plus que tout, et auquel il obéirait jusqu’à la mort. Par son désir, par la pression qui naissait et qui ne demandait qu’à se libérer.

C’est pour cela qu’Aphrodite se retint de reculer lorsqu’enfin Saga se décida à bouger, (d’)approcher. Il s’efforça de rester droit et digne quand il sentit la main du Pope sur son épaule, obéissant à la poigne ferme en tournant sur lui-même. Il se sentait comme une pièce de viande à l’étalage tandis que le Gémeau le détaillait sans aucune pudeur, et il n’y avait bien que lui qui pouvait faire accepter ça au fier Poisson. Lui faire aimer ça…

“Mon bel Aphrodite… Toujours si parfait.”

Mais le douzième Chevalier d’Or fit l’erreur, une fois de nouveau face à Saga, de plonger son regard bleu ciel dans les deux joyaux de sang de son Seigneur. Et c’était l’excuse idéale pour commencer.

Une main, puissante et sûre, vint enserrer le cou du Poisson, serrant sa trachée sans merci tandis que par réflexe ses muscles se tendaient au maximum pour limiter les dégâts de cette poigne impitoyable. 

Aphrodite se laissa mettre à genoux tandis qu’il commençait à chercher son air sous le sourire mauvais du Gémeau.

Bientôt, des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux tandis que son sang battait à tout rompre dans ses tympans. C’est à peine s’il entendit Saga s’adresser à lui.

“Oui… Mon parfait Aphrodite. Si dévoué qu’il prend pour les autres. Et qui aime ça!”

Les joues du Poisson s’empourprèrent autant à cause de la pression sanguine causée par la strangulation que par la honte provoquée par ces paroles. Il sentait ses poumons forcer désespérément pour continuer à s’approvisionner en oxygène, son cœur s’accélérer et jouer une véritable cacophonie dans ses oreilles. Et oui, il devait l’avouer, alors qu’il pliait sous la main impitoyable de son maître, alors que ses doigts s’enfonçaient dans sa nuque, une coupable chaleur naissait dans son ventre.

La délivrance qu’il ressentit lorsqu’il fut enfin relâché, mêlée à la douleur de l’air rentrant de nouveau dans ses poumons l’étourdit presque de délice. Il tomba en avant pour tousser tout le saoul de sa trachée maltraitée, cherchant à calmer son souffle emballé.

Il resta là un moment, sans faire attention à autre chose qu’à l’adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines, à ses tremblements qui le secouaient. L’idée qu’il allait sans doute devoir cacher les traces laissées autour de son cou l’effleura, mais ce ne serait sans doute pas les seules…

Un son sec claqua derrière lui, suivi de celui, plus feutré, d’un tissu lâché au sol, l’empêchant de se concentrer sur la moindre idée ne le ramenant pas à l’instant présent. Le corps d’Aphrodite compris avant lui que Saga venait de récupérer la ceinture abandonnée plus tôt avec son pantalon, bandant chacun de ses muscles d’appréhension et d’excitation. 

Il resta au sol, roulant des épaules pour se préparer à ce qui allait inexorablement arriver, fébrile.

Mais au lieu de la morsure du cuir, ce fut un effleurement froid qui caressa son dos. L’ancien Gémeau s’amusait avec ses nerfs, passant la bande sur lui dans une menace bien plus efficace que n’importe quelle parole, déclenchant un frisson puissant qui remonta des reins du Poisson pour venir se transformer en gémissement étouffé dans sa gorge.

Un rire sans aucune once de bienveillance y répondit, avant que la ceinture ne fasse un nouveau passage bien trop doux, suivant les vertèbres de la colonne beaucoup trop lentement, déclenchant des tressauts dans tout le corps du Chevalier d’Or.

“Regarde dans quel état tu es sans que je ne t’ai touché. Tu es une véritable catin !”

Le front d’Aphrodite rougit de nouveau de honte. En temps normal, Saga ne l’insultait pas, respectant toujours sa fierté de Chevalier et de guerrier. Il savait que le Poisson était fier et prenait soin de préserver son orgueil. 

Mais pas dans ces moments-là. 

Et malgré toute l’admiration qu’Aphrodite avait pour le Gémeau, il n’y avait bien que dans ces conditions qu’il acceptait ce genre de chose. Qu’il appréciait ça, même.

Alors, avec un sourire provocateur dont il ignorait le destinataire, il redressa légèrement la tête avant de rétorquer alors qu’aucune réponse n’était attendu de sa part :

“Uniquement la vôtre, Seigneur !”

Un silence suivit sa déclaration, tellement éloigné de son comportement habituel. Le Poisson savoura le fait d’avoir désarçonné son maître, avant de devoir s’empêcher de tomber en avant sous le coup qui était venu sans prévenir. 

Il avait tout d’abord entendu le claquement, en même temps qu’il avait senti la force l’écraser au sol. Puis la douleur était arrivée, d’abord une langue brûlante là où le cuir avait frappé, qui se diffusa bientôt au fur et à mesure que ses nerfs se réveillaient.

Un être humain normalement constitué aurait déjà été brisé sous ce simple coup. Mais c’était pour cela que Saga le faisait appeler, lui. Non pas par une quelconque bonté d’âme pour les serviteurs qui auraient sans doute péri sous ses coups, ou par une inexistante fidélité de l’ancien Gémeau, mais tout simplement par souci pratique. Il n’était pas agréable de casser son jouet après seulement quelques instants. Et Aphrodite était un Chevalier d’Or. 

Il pouvait endurer.

Il pouvait apprécier.

Apprécier la sensation vive sans que sa peau ne se perce pour ça, protégée un minimum par son cosmos. Apprécier la brûlure lancinante et profonde sans hurler de douleur, lui qui avait déjà connu bien pire. Apprécier la force écrasante de son seigneur qu’il ressentait dans sa chair.

Un nouveau coup claqua, parallèle au premier, amplifiant la douleur, en créant une nouvelle.

Puis encore un.

Et encore un.

Si dans les premiers instants, la douleur l’avait emporté sur tout le reste, petit à petit Aphrodite entrait dans une sorte de transe. Les coups répétés mettaient à vif ses nerfs, ses sensations, et dans une chimie inexplicable provoquait un plaisir plus fort que la plus sensuelle des caresses. Le Poisson en oubliait toute retenue, gémissant autant de douleur que de désir sans même penser retenir ses plaintes.

Le rythme imposé par Saga était volontairement irrégulier, ajoutant l’impatience et l’appréhension à toutes les sensations contradictoires qui le submergeaient déjà.

Entre ses jambes, son membre déjà dressé depuis longtemps devint presque douloureux lorsqu’il sentit un liquide poisseux couler le long de ses flancs, en même temps que l’odeur de son propre sang se fit sentir.

Il était presque fou sous le double supplice de la souffrance et des vagues délicieuses qui naissaient de son dos à l’agonie.

Il était à peine conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, concentré sur son ressenti, hagard sous la force son envie et la torture de ses muscles à vif. A peine réalisa-t-il que les coups avaient finalement cessé, et qu’on le poussait du bout du pied pour le faire basculer. Sans résistance, il tomba sur le flanc, devinant au travers du voile qui embrumait sa vision et son esprit les contours de son seigneur qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur, le regard et le sourire éclairés d’une lueur satisfaite et affamée.

Le souffle d’Aphrodite se bloqua à cette vision. Le Pope était parfait, grand, terrible. Il le dominait complètement, et là était la place du Poisson : à ses pieds à le servir.

Et il voulait lui appartenir complètement ! Là ! Maintenant ! Tout de suite !

Il ne sut pas si son expression le trahit, ou s’il avait gémi d’envie sous ses pensées, mais le sourire du Gémeaux s’agrandit, tandis que son regard détaillait son œuvre sans pudeur, passant une langue avide sur ses lèvres en admirant le contraste entre la peau de nacre, l’écarlate du sang, le noir des ecchymoses.

“Si tu es ma catin, Aphrodite, demande-moi de t’utiliser comme tel !”

Le Poisson mit un temps à comprendre, groggy par l’endorphine qui courait dans ses veines, par l’étourdissement de son souffle trop rapide. Puis il se décida à forcer son corps à se mouvoir, se mettant à genoux devant le maître de son corps et de son âme, attrapant la soie de l’ourlet de ses toges, les froissant entre ses doigts, les portant à ses lèvres pour les embrasser, plongeant par en dessous ses yeux azur dans l’impitoyable regard de l’homme qu’il aimait et vénérait.

“Je ne désire rien d’autre que de vous servir, Seigneur ! Mon corps est à vous ! Laissez-moi l’honneur de vous appartenir ce soir encore.”

Sa réponse sembla plaire, car aussitôt une poigne ferme l’attrapa par le cou pour le jeter sur le lit.

Aphrodite ne dut qu’à son entrainement de ne pas s’y écraser, se rattrapant par reflexe. Mais une main de fer s’enroula sans pitié dans son épaisse et douce chevelure avant de l’écraser contre le matelas, le forçant à adopter une position inconfortable au possible, mettant à mal les striures qui parcouraient son dos, faisant couler son sang sur les draps blancs.

Il était là, le torse plaqué à la literie, les fesses relevées, offertes, dans une position humiliante… Parfaite.

Sans aucune patience, des doigts s’introduisirent en lui, le préparant sans précaution, sans chercher à lui donner le moindre plaisir, mais effleurant ce point en lui qui fit gronder Aphrodite sans qu’il ne puisse se retenir, toute dignité oubliée dans le désir et la douleur.

Quand Saga le pénétra enfin sans avoir pris la peine de se déshabiller, écartant juste ses toges, il l’accueillit avec soulagement presque libérateur, rassemblant toute sa volonté pour ne pas jouir aussitôt. La poigne qui le plaquait au lit, le poids qui l’écrasait, la position qui torturait son dos, les coups de reins qui maltraitaient ses blessures, tout rendait le Poisson ivre de plaisir. 

Saga l’utilisait, Saga prenait son plaisir avec son corps sans un seul instant penser à lui, mais cette simple idée lui apportait une jouissante plus puissante que toutes les stimulations du monde. Il criait son plaisir et sa douleur comme un perdu, entendant ses propres plaintes comme si elles venaient d’un autre, perdu dans la chaleur brûlante qui courait dans tout son corps, qui contractait tous ses muscles, qui le torturait.

Puis enfin, il sentit le membre en lui se contracter, la poigne qui le plaquait se desserrer, et alors il s’autorisa à se répandre en un ultime cri avant de s’effondrer.

Le souffle court, à peine conscient, il sentit le poids de Saga rester un moment au-dessus de lui, avant qu’il ne se retire, le laissant tremblant, incomplet, frissonnant de froid, d’épuisement, de fièvre et de douleur.

Une éternité se passa, avant qu’il ne sente à nouveau le matelas s’affaisser sous le poids du Pope, qu’il ne sente un linge humide passer sur son dos, ses flancs, son ventre, ses cuisses. Le contact froid d’un onguent sur ses blessures le sortit un peu de sa torpeur, assez pour qu’il se tourne pour détailler le visage concentré, calme du Gémeau qui le soignait, qui massait ses muscles endoloris. 

C’était pour ces instant qu’il aimait les accès de colère du Pope. Pour ces moments où il sentait l’épuisement le submerger, son corps s’abandonner, et où il pouvait voir dans les yeux de son maître la même sensation, le même sentiment de calme après la tempête. Pour ces attentions que normalement jamais Saga ne lui donnait, pour la tendresse qu’il lui accordait sans limite alors qu’il en était habituellement avare.

Avec un soulagement proche de l’extase, Aphrodite se laissa déplacer, placer contre le torse tant aimé, avant qu’un drap ne vienne le recouvrir.

Normalement, lorsqu’ils faisaient normalement l’amour, il retournait aussitôt dans son temple. Il n’y avait (bien) que lorsqu’il s’offrait à ce point que le Gémeau le gardait avec lui pour la nuit.

Il n’avait pas de mot pour ce sentiment de félicité, d’accomplissement…

Le Poisson s’endormit sans résister au creux de l’épaule de son seigneur et maître, épuisé. Il eut néanmoins une pensée pour la personne qu’il venait de condamner. Car toujours, après ces nuits particulières, Saga trouvait un moyen de se débarrasser de ce qui l’avait tant énervé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà le cinquième texte ! Enfin ! o/
> 
> Du retard ? Quel retard ? *fuit discrètement*
> 
> Plus sérieusement, je pense que j’ai présumé de mes capacités avec ce Kinktober.
> 
> Tout d’abord, vous devez savoir que ces textes devait avoir pour pairing un Aiolos/Saga, et devait être totalement différent (et être beaucoup plus “mignon”) mais… Aiolos a complètement refusé de se prêter au jeu. J’ai eu beau tourner ça dans tous les sens, impossible de lui faire endosser une posture de dominant sadique même pour un jeu de sommier complètement consenti voir demandé.
> 
> J’ai donc changé mon pairing pour prendre mon OTP, car la relation entre Saga et Aphrodite se prête beaucoup au SM, surtout avec Sagris, et là… Je suis tombée malade, puis j’ai fait un gros blocage d’écriture, malgré une inspiration très forte pour ce texte.
> 
> Je me suis mis trop de pression pour ce défi, et c’est pour ça que vous n’avez pas eu de textes depuis presque deux semaines.
> 
> Donc, je pense qu’on peut déclarer d’ores et déjà qu’écrire les 31 textes avant le 31 octobre est utopique. Je ne pourrais de toute évidence pas rattraper mon retard. Pas avec mon rythme et ma sale habitude à faire des textes beaucoup trop long.
> 
> Donc, voilà ce que je vous propose :
> 
> Je vais continuer à écrire ces textes, avec les thèmes et les pairings que je me suis imposé. Mais je vais oublier la date limites du 31, et l’obligation d’un texte par jour. Je vais changer le titre également (si vous avez des suggestions, n’hésitez pas à m’en faire part), car je ne suis plus les contraintes du Kinktober.
> 
> Non, je vais plutôt transformer tout ça en recueil de textes érotiques sur Saint Seiya.
> 
> Et puis de cette manière, je n’aurais pas à me limiter à 31 textes. Qui sait, je vous laisserais peut-être me lancer quelques défis. ;)
> 
> Je publierai donc ici fréquemment, même si en novembre je vais me concentrer sur Habemus Pappás et sur mes romans à l’occasion de Nanowrimo, donc il y aura sûrement un ralentissement à ce moment-là.
> 
> Je suis désolée d’avoir échoué à ce défi que je me suis lancée. Sachez néanmoins que je continuerai mes textes.
> 
> Merci à tous de votre soutien.
> 
> En espérant ne pas trop vous décevoir.


End file.
